A patent document 1 discloses a vibration suppressing technique to calculate a vibration suppressing torque for suppressing sprung vibrations by using, as input variables, a driving torque and a wheel speed, and to restrain sprung vibration of the vehicle.
However, according to the technique disclosed in the patent document 1, the vibration suppressing torque is calculated from both of the driving torque and the wheel speed as input variable, irrespective of the traveling state of the vehicle. Therefore, in a driving scene where the deviation of the wheel speed sensed by a wheel speed sensor from the actual wheel speed becomes greater, the vibration suppressing torque is calculated from the wheel speed deviated from the actual wheel speed, and therefore the control system is unable to correct the driving torque to suppress the sprung vibration of the vehicle properly.